User talk:.Spottedclaw78
Rolling *rolls in squeaky clean new archive* >:3 03:04, January 6, 2012 (UTC) can you make me a charat Acornleaf 23:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) brown fluffy she-cat warrior with ginger tabby stripes and ginger paws and belly green eyesAcornleaf 23:21, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Charart Sure! If you could make one, it'd be awesome. Is there a specific form you want me to fill out? [[User:Soleil et Lune|'Just Dance']]Gonna be okay... Charart Request 1 Pelt color: Dark gray Eye color: Amber Gender: She-cat Rank: Medicine cat Pelt length: Medium length Charart Request 2 Pelt color: Golden yellow Eye color: Green Gender: Tom Rank: Warrior Pelt length: Long These are my requests, hope I'm not asking too much! :D [[User:Soleil et Lune|'Just Dance']]Gonna be okay... It's awesome! Thanks so much! [[User:Soleil et Lune|'Just Dance']]Gonna be okay... If you ever need help with chararts, just look at the tutorials, and if you are in PCA, you can apply for a mentor. a cat♣named Cheshire Most Everyone's Mad Here... 02:41, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Just saying, if you ever need help with eyes, shading, or whatnot, you can just look at the tutorials. I just saw the pic on your page. a cat♣named Cheshire Most Everyone's Mad Here... 02:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! BrownTail 02:58, January 7, 2012 (UTC) It's awesome thank you very much!! BrownTail 03:02, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Kitty♥cat•Cloudpaw• 12:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) why do i have to say what gender the cat is for the Charart? Just wondering. BrownTail 18:22, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Heck ya. 19:18, January 7, 2012 (UTC) So what your telling me is that you want a lineart for your little wiki? Well you came to the right person :D 20:04, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Woah, Woah, Woah, wha-? So you two linearts now? Im confused... 20:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, soooo...How many linearts do you want what what pose do you want them to be? 20:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't mean to be rude but can I do the warrior-role play thing with you? I love warriors! Olivia.peterson 19:40, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry but im not apart of this wiki anymore Olivia.peterson 20:00, January 7, 2012 (UTC) what were you just saying Sorry. im new at this. I don't get what your trying to say. Sorry for yelling. Olivia.peterson 20:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) What stuff? 21:07 Sat Jan 7 Hi! :3 Grayfur333 21:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Grayfur333 Hiya, How do you get the boxes where it says : This user has...? Bandwagoning on Punishmens Please do not get yourself involved unecessarily in corrections already underway on other users such as you did with Olivia.peterson. There is no need for more than one person to deal with such a situation, unless the requirement for Admin abilities is required. All you did is make the user feel more attacked and singled out than they already did do to being in trouble in the first place. Thank you, 22:26, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hiya-- I'm just wondering how you do the userboxes. Tell me? ☪✬♫Cherryfeather♫✬☪ 23:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: No, not really. Maybe after we decide what we're gonna do with the loner blanks. Breezewhisker 02:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok, what are you talking about? o3o 21:21 Sun Jan 8 Your not banned. o.e 21:26 Sun Jan 8 People who harass others and swear at them rarley get even a second chance. Doesn't matter if they know eachother, she still swore and harassed Lilystar. She was banned fairly. 21:32 Sun Jan 8 She swore too though, not just harassed. She probably won't get to come back. Please stop leaving me messages about this, I'm not an admin, if you want her toi come back ask someone with authority. 23:40 Sun Jan 8 Nevermind, Im kinda busy right now. I suggest asking this user, though 01:07, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh,..she did? 0_o Well..then I dont know what to tell you dude. Maybe try asking Shellheart? 03:26, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello Spotty, It's Rainfur123 and the website www.poppykit18 is back. If you need any help on there I'm Ivypaw on that website. Rainfur123 Rainfur123 03:45, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Personal Charart Firstly, you can only have one personal image, so if I'm correct, you need to get rid of one of your images that you have on your userpage (not trying to be mean). However, it says under your half tail charart that comments are going on your talk page. Does this mean we critique it or we give feedback on it? 01:52, Wed, Jan, 11, 2012 Okay. 02:40, Wed, Jan, 11, 2012 Tigerheart273 03:09, January 11, 2012 (UTC) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/warriors/images/6/62/Sasa07121998.gif Tigerheart273 03:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Charart Smudged the crap outta it but it is done. How do you like it? 21:49, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Do You Know Where It Is? RE: I Ment Where My Avatar Is -w- Sorry. Uploading Images Please refrain from uploading any more "non-contributive" (not PCA related) images. This policy states that: "There will be a limit of uploading three (3) non-project images per week. This includes any images to post on other users' talk pages, for your user page, or anything else not related to the main namespace. Users breaking this limit will be spoken to." Just for reference the four images you uploaded this week were: Wildstar request.png, Flarekit.png, Leaf.com.png and Grayfur.request.png. Thanks sister! 23:23 Thu Jan 12 woah, ok lune was right! on your character stats under your charart on your user page(yay you used the one i made! *squeals* you did put me under mate when i am your brother so.... you messed up on that...Tigerstarrules 17:41, January 13, 2012 (UTC) 'Kay, just wanted to tell you (; 21:32 Fri Jan 13 Images Spottedstar, you have at least two personal images on your user page. Please remove one of them, or they both will be marked for deletion. Yes, the rainbow animated gif image does count as a personal image. 21:28, January 14, 2012 (UTC) request, silver tabby blue eyes scars, deputy tom long hair thanks tigerlegs:aka tigerstarrules 20:24, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello Spotty, Have you joined www.poppykit18.com If you have what cat are you? Rainfur123 Rainfur123 01:26, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello Spotty, I am soooooo happy you joined that website. I told Foxwhisper & others that you are new and want to join ThunderClan. On your comment I saw you responed he is awesome. He has another account 2 accounts Rainstar which isn't on very often, Angelkit and others and Foxwhisper&others are his too active accounts he is really helpful Rainstar is leafkits father so Im on a lot. Rainfur123 Rainfur123 05:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Spotty they dont want you to leave she was talking to Foxwhisper. Guess what Foxwhispers deleted herself you dont have to worry Rainfur123 Hey, Spotty Guess What, I made a bet with BlueOrca saying if 49ers win I have to post a small Bieber charat on my page, if Giants win Bloo has to but the Bieber charat on his page. Which team are you routing for? Rainfur123 Sorry, but your signature is in violation of the signature policy. You need to incorporate a link to your talk page in there. Sorry. Just don't want you to get in trouble. Sure. What words should the link to the talk page say? RE: Signature Policy It actively violates rule #3 of the Signatures Policy, which indicates that your username must "must bear some resemblance to your actual username" given that it makes no effort to give any name at all. It's also arguably against rule #1, as the level of identity ambiguaity is dangerous. In addition to that, I would personally read it as a threat to others, given that stalking is a crime and all, and you seem to be implying that it should be done with that signature. 22:28, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello Spotty, Do you take charat requets if you do please tell me!!! Rainfur123 Hello Spotty, Cat 1: Female Pelt color: brown Eye Color: Yellow length: short Rank: Med Cat Is it okay if I only have one cat ? Rainfur123 Asking for Personal Information Spottedclaw, in response to seeing this screencapture, I must inform you that it is against this wiki's usual code of conduct to ask any member about personal information, such as age, gender, real names, locations, etc. If a member offers their information without being asked, that's fine. However, the screencap reveals that you directly asked this girl about her age. This is unacceptable and I don't want to see it again. You've been warned. Kind regards. 23:53, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for Charat Hey Spotty, Thank you sooo much for the charat is Warriors Of the Forest monthly bandwith up? Thanks so much, Rainfur123 Interrogating People In the Chat I understand with your recent report you were trying to help out, but I couldn't help by notice in the chat screen you were activly interrogating the user in question. This is not appropriate. Asking age is specifically mentioned as inappropriate in the Expanded Chat Rules. Really, the same goes for asking for other accounts. Please Assume Good Faith when dealing with other users. It's one thing if they volunteer such information, but soliciting it isn't kosher. Any questions, let me know. 03:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Heyy! The link of awesomeness! http://the4clans.wikia.com/wiki/StarClan%27s_Path bright light Sorry but hopefully this will persuade you! Hey if you make a wiki, tell me what it is. No Thank You You can add yourself. But I would like to get to know you. Besides your user page isn't that good. No offense Sorry I just saw the message Kitsu sent you. The Z Guy 21:59, February 24, 2012 (UTC)The Z GuyThe Z Guy 21:59, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Charart For the charart you requested from me, what rank do you want? 21:09, March 3, 2012 (UTC) NOT Policy & Editcount I'm sure that you're aware that your has a few issues that need to be resolved. Please take care to make at least 2 contributive edits (such as to the mainspace) for each non-contributive edit (such as to a User talk page). Thank you, 17:40, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Charart Sure! Could you describe what you want your charart to look like? 03:52, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Spotted! So I'm your mentor now, what would you like to learn first? ;) }} 05:47, 12, 05, 2012 RE: Oh Spotted, i miss you so much. If you get this message, I want to let you know that i want you to edit. I miss you. Your best friend, }} 21:04, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat Spotted!!!! I miss you so so so so much. Chat's not the same :/. I really want you to edit more so you can come back to chat ASAN (as soon as now!) Your BFF, }} 23:19, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Re: Sure! Come on http://warriorclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia that chat and we can talk! 00:30, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it has been a long time. Come on Warriors wiki chat, or any other chat (just link me), and we will talk. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 22:34, June 20, 2013 (UTC)